


Choices to Make

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Prompt: A fic where Alex admits to Kara she did make a mistake...After the Crisis in S3...*****Includes enough scenes from the actual Crisis ep so as to help further along the story.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Secret Sanvers Missing Scenes Prompt Challenge





	Choices to Make

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A fic where Alex admits to Kara she did make a mistake...After the Crisis in S3...
> 
> *****
> 
> Includes enough scenes from the actual Crisis ep so as to help further along the story.

Earth-X was no different to Alex minus the exception of the rebels and the Nazi’s. Currently her main objective was to get her sister back regardless of how she would do it. Sara found her and the two of them talked for a bit until the conversation got personal.

“I’m sorry,” said Alex, “I wanna save Kara and I wanna get back to Maggie.”

“Maggie is…” said Sara.

“Complicated.”

“Yeah, I had a ‘Maggie’ too and I think about going back to her all the time.” 

Alex suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Here she was talking to the one person whom she’d just had a one night stand with and talking to her about her ex. Not exactly the conversation she wanted to have but she had opened that door.

“Look,” said Sara, “Alex, you seem like a pretty thoughtful person and if you thought it wasn’t going to work out and had to end it, I’m sure that reason was valid. Trust your instincts.”

When Sara walked away Alex closed her eyes for a second and took a breath. Yes things with Maggie were complicated but they didn’t have to be right? Right now though it didn’t matter. She would have to put that subject behind her so she could focus on Kara.

*****

Their time on Earth-One and on Earth-X had been a long one, it had been complicated and adventurous. Now though there was finally room to breathe.

Alex was coming down to the pipeline when Sara was there too. They talked for a split second and then went about their way. Alex then looked up and was relieved to see her sister. They started talking and then Alex took the conversation to the one part she had been dreading but she had to talk to her sister about it.

“This whole thing, it’s just, it’s got me spinning, Kara, I mean, what, what if I made a huge mistake?”

“No, Alex.”

“No, no, no. I mean, look I know I wanna have kids but Maggie was real. I mean what we had was real. And now, with everything I just…I…I chose to let her go, I chose that. I mean, what was I thinking?”

Kara could see her sister’s confusion and pain but at the same time she had to be the rational one here. “Alex, Maggie was amazing, and you two were amazing together but the best part about her was that she showed you how to be true to yourself. You want kids, she doesn’t. You, you just had to do what was right for you.”

“What if I was wrong?”

Kara looked at her sister with sad eyes and hugged her.

“I guess,” said Kara, “you have to decide what is best for you.” They pulled back. “I’m on your side no matter what.”

Alex nodded, “Thanks.”

*****

With the crisis now taken care of Alex and Sara were walking through the park. It had been a rough few days and things had been slightly awkward for Alex since she’d had a one night stand with Sara but since that time she and Sara had come to actually become friends which suited Alex just fine.

“Thank you,” said Alex, “for putting things in perspective for me.”

“Does this mean you’re going to take my advice about Maggie,” asked Sara.

Alex smiled, “it means we’ll see.”

“Well however it plays out, Danvers, just be careful. These things might not go as you plan.”

Alex shrugged, “Maybe but I have to try.”

Sara nodded, “So I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see you Sara.”

The two of them hugged then the two of them smiled and Alex watched as Sara walked away. She took a heavy sigh and then heard some steps behind her. She smiled at Kara.

“You ready to go home,” asked Kara.

“Most definitely.”

Kara couldn’t help but notice the look on her sister’s face. “You okay?”

“I think so.”

“Okay.”

Again Alex took a deep breath when her new friends came over.

“Thanks for coming,” said Barry as he was with Iris and Oliver and Felicity were together.

“Yeah,” said Iris, “It was finally good to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Alex said to her.

“Thank you guys,” said Oliver, “for all your help.”

“Of course,” said Kara.

“Anytime,” said Alex.

Kara looked at Barry and Iris, “I’m just sorry about your wedding. Any plans on what you’re going to do next?”

Barry smiled, “I’ve got a couple ideas.”

“Well,” said Felicity, “you’ve always got a home here even without the whole universe coming to an end thing.”

Kara smiled back, “thanks. We’ll see you guys.”

They all hugged each other and then Kara and Alex held hands as she used the extrapolator to get them back to Earth-38.

*****

“So do you want to crash here for the night,” Kara asked. 

Time worked differently. When they had left Earth-38 it had been night time while it had been day time when they arrived to Earth-1.

“No,” Alex said, “I think I’m just going to go home.”

Kara nodded, “Okay.”

*****

Alex however did not go home. She asked for a second scotch at the alien bar. She could not let go of this place. She hadn’t seen Maggie in days, figuring that she’d given up on it, kind of like giving up custody of a kid. Alex shook her head. She hated that analogy. This whole thing was the reason as to why she was here in the first place. 

So much had occurred on Earth-1 and on Earth-X. Her talks with both Kara and Sara had taken a toll as well as put things in perspective. Their voices rang in her head that mixed with her own thoughts. The whole reason for her to go with Kara to Barry’s wedding was to get away and forget for a while but there was no forgetting and she didn’t want to.

*****

Maggie looked up from her spot at her desk. She shook her head and looked annoyed.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Maggie said when Alex walked over.

“I know,” said Alex, “I know this is inappropriate. I don’t know, I just thought this was the only way we could talk since I wasn’t sure if you would take my calls.”

Maggie stood up and grabbed a file then began walking away. Alex followed.

“What do you want, Alex?”

“I’m sorry Maggie, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Yeah, well you did.”

Alex looked down.

“Look, can we just talk?”

“What’s there to talk about, you made things pretty clear the last time.”

“Please,” Alex said, nearly begging.

Maggie handed the file to someone and then turned to face Alex. She looked pissed as she crossed her arms. She waited.

“So talk,” said Maggie.

“In private?”

Maggie sighed but she walked to one of the interrogation rooms. She closed the door when Alex followed her in. 

Alex bit her inner lip. Maggie waited. 

“So what do you want?”

“To apologize.”

“Yeah you said ‘sorry’ already.”

“Look, I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately. A friend put things into perspective for me.”

“So what.”

“So I’m trying to tell you I was wrong.”

This caused Maggie to freeze. “What…what do you mean you were wrong?”

“It means I made a mistake. I can live without kids, what I can’t live without is you. I mean it, kids are the last thing I want and if I have to make that choice then I’m choosing you.”

Maggie rolled her head and then looked at Alex. “Wow! You cannot be serious right now.”

“I am.”

“God damn it, Alex! You show up here after weeks, after you broke my heart in a way I didn’t even think was possible, I mean hell, we were engaged and you just let that all go for something so hypothetical.”

Alex stood there and just took it. She wasn’t about to interrupt Maggie’s rage.

“So what, now you expect me to just drop everything and come back to you? It doesn’t work that way, Danvers.”

“I know, and I’m not expecting anything.”

“Then why did you even come here?”

“To tell you that I still love you,” Alex admitted.

“I’m moving to Gotham,” Maggie said to her.

“You’re what?”

“I got a job with the Crows,” she said to her. “It’s a good job and it will be a good thing. I just need some space, Alex and after everything you just told me, moving sounds like a really good idea right about now.”

Alex nodded. “To get away from me.”

“To get away from the situation.”

“Believe me I did the same thing. I mean I went to another Earth to try and distance myself-,”

“I’m sorry, another what?”

“Another Earth, it’s complicated. The point is I tried to get away from things too and you know what, it didn’t work.”

“It has to for me,” Maggie said lowering her tone.

Alex didn’t say anything but instead just smiled, “And I hope they do. I want you to be happy and if that means you’ll find it in Gotham then I hope you find it. I know I messed things up between us and that’s something I’ll regret for the rest of my life. You deserve better than me after everything I’ve done.” Alex made her way to the door and placed her hand on the handle. “Take care of yourself, Sawyer.”

With that, Alex left. Maggie stood there for a few minutes before she shook it off. She wanted to forget this conversation ever happened but now that seemed impossible. Moving to Gotham now seemed like the best thing. Maybe she was running away but she didn’t care. She needed some distance and she couldn’t do that with Alex across town working at the DEO. There was only room in the city for one of them and she wasn’t about to let Alex be the one to leave, she wouldn’t push her that far. Gotham was the right fit, her job with the Crows would be the right fit. Now more than ever she was certain that she’d made the right choice.

*****

Later that evening Kara placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder as she found her sitting at a booth in the alien bar.

“So talk to me,” said Kara as she took a seat across from her.

“About what?”

“About what’s going on with you, you haven’t been yourself today.”

“It’s nothing.”

“You sure about that?”

Alex looked up at Kara, “You know that thing I told you I had to do today?”

“Yeah. You took your lunch break which you rarely do.”

“I saw Maggie,” Alex admitted.

Kara sat there with no words. 

“I was such an idiot. I mean I actually went to the precinct to confront her. I apologized for hurting her and I told her that I could live without kids if it meant being with her.”

“Um…uh, what did she say?”

“She’s moving to Gotham.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.”

“Yeah that’s what I’m trying to tell myself.”

“But?”

“But I don’t know I guess after she told me, I was hoping she would stay. I thought maybe we could make things work. I guess now that’s not possible, is it?”

“Look, I know it’s what you want but maybe she doesn’t. Not now at least.”

“Not now, so you think there’s hope?”

“I always believe in hope. If you two are meant to be together then it’ll happen. You just need to give her some space.”

“Yeah,” Alex said looking down at her beer.

*****

[One Month Later.]

Maggie found Alex at the central hub of the DEO much to Alex’s surprise. 

“Maggie,” said Alex, “what are you-?”

Before Maggie said anything she took Alex’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Alex’s co-workers just looked on as did Kara who had flown in shortly after. Alex kissed her back with a sense of deep longing.

When they pulled apart they noticed everyone looking at them.

“Mind if we go somewhere private?” Maggie asked.

“Sure,”

Maggie followed Alex into the training room.

“Maggie what was-,”

“Let me just talk first please?” 

Alex nodded.

“Look spending that month in Gotham, I thought I was doing the right thing. You know I actually liked being a Crow but something never felt right and I realized that it was all wrong. It was wrong because I didn’t have the one person that I wanted most by my side and that was you. Alex, I thought I could move on. I thought that by moving to Gotham it would give me that fresh start I needed but I can’t really have a fresh start when all I could think about was you. And then I started to think, what if that fresh start was with you.”

“Maggie are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“That all depends. Look I’ll understand if you don’t want a fresh start either. Maybe then this could be some kind of closure for both of us and we can both walk away but Alex, I want to be with you. I am still in love with you and that terrifies me. You broke me the last time and yeah I’ve done what I could to get over you but I can’t. If you want kids then I’m willing to try, for you. I want you in my life, Alex ,that much I know completely. I guess I just have to know is if you want that too.”

Alex smiled, “Yes, yes of course. I’m so sorry for hurting you, Maggie and if I could take it all back I would. Letting you go was the worst mistake of my life and I’ll do everything I can to make up for it. You’re who I’m meant to be with, I can feel it in my bones.”

“I can too and that’s what scares me.”

Alex took a few steps forward. “Hey, it scares me too but I’m willing to give this a try. I want to be with you, same as you do.”

The two of them smiled at each other and took each other’s hands. “So we’re in this?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, we’re in this.”

Again they smiled and leaned towards each other for a kiss.

When they pulled back Maggie asked, “So what’s this about another Earth?”

Alex laughed, “Later.”

Maggie laughed too, “Okay.”

They resumed kissing. 

It had been a long hard road for the two of them. It would be difficult to find their way back to each other but they were certain they would. They were meant to be together, they knew that now. Kids or no kids as long as they had each other that was the most important thing. 

They loved each other, they still loved each other, pure and simple and it didn’t get better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the full prompt. I didn't want to add it at the beginning notes because I thought it would just give away the whole story.
> 
> Prompt: A fic where Alex admits to Kara she did make a mistake. It is no longer a "what-if" for her. Alex goes to Maggie after the Crisis in Season 3 and begs for her back. Make it as angsty as you please. All I ask if for a happy ending.


End file.
